


Infliction

by Dellessa



Series: Falling Into Infinity [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Infliction

Title: Infliction   
Verse: G1 AU- Pre-war   
Series: Falling into Infinity   
Rating: T   
Warnings: None   
Pairings/Characters: Jazz/Thundercracker   
Note: Sometime after Incidental and illumination   
Prompt: February Fragments: " You are what you love, not what loves you. That's what I decided a long time ago."   
Word Count: 498   
  
Jazz looked out the window at the placid landscape.  He had never been to an organic world before, had never been off of Cybertron until---   
  
He tried not to think of the harried flight away from Cybertron to New Vos. It made his spark quiver in his chest.  The war had broken out suddenly.  It had been expected, but it seemed like something in the distant future. Something that would be hanging over them for vorns. It did not work that way.  It started with the bombings. His brother, Ricochet, had died when the bar he owned was bombed. His creators---sibling---everyone he held dear had been there that day. He had been on his way back from the Towers when it had happened. Thundercracker had found him in the ruins, hysterical.  There was much he didn’t remember in that time. Bits. Flashes. Finally he had woken up and found himself on a shuttle with Thundercracker. He was glad to be away from Cybertron. He had nothing left.   
  
“Credit for your thoughts?” The seeker asked, coming up behind him.    
  
Jazz turned, shrugging, “Truthfully? Moping.”   
  
Thundercracker vented, and took the smaller mech in his arms. He didn’t have to be told to know that. The bond between them was new enough that they could not mind-speak, but he could still feel the emotions rolling off the black and white in an unsettling wave.    
  
“Sometimes...sometimes I wonder why you saved me. I cause nothing but trouble. Even here---”   
  
Thundercracker was silent for a moment as he considered his answer. “I love you. Even if you didn’t love me back I would have saved you---because I love you. The rest is just...it doesn’t matter.”   
  
“Selfless of you. But I do love you back.” Jazz said, visor flaring for a moment.   
  
“Mmmmm...yes. It is fortunate.” Thundercracker said.   
  
“Fortunate.” Jazz echoed. He pulled off his visor and looked up at his mech. “It is inexplicable.”   
  
Thundercracker laughed, it was a rich sound that filled the room. “Why? That I love you? That we escaped? You should embrace it, love. It is a fresh start for us both.”   
  
Jazz nodded, he didn’t feel fortunate. All he could think of was those he had left behind. He trembled, and didn’t stop until Thundercracker pulled him into his arms, petting his plating.   
  
Thundercracker had hoped to avoid it but he makes a note to contact Smokescreen. He wasn’t getting any better. If anything he was getting worse. His brooding and silences. It was worrying.  He missed the cheery mech he had fallen in love with, and wish more than anything that he could just  Fix this, even though he knew some things could not be fixed.   
  
Jazz clung to him, as if he was scared to let go. “Maybe---maybe I should get reformatted. A change---”   
  
“Would not be wise right now, lightspark. Wait until things settle and we will talk about it again.”   
  
“Promise?”   
  
“I promise.” Thundercracker replied solemnly.    
  
  



End file.
